parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Over for Caillou (132 in back seat with 7-118)
Transcript * (it was Caillou was wearing blue long shirt with red-and-yellow line, blue pants, yellow sunglasses and red shoes) * Caillou: Yikes! * (Jake dragged Caillou throws off the Caillou's house) * Jake the Kangaroo Mouse: Give the word, poacher, sir! And I'll show you the color of his insides! * Caillou: Red! Red! They're red! * Percival C. McLeach: Stow your cutlass, Jake. I want a better look at his outsides first. * Caillou, Toaster and Blanky: Percival C. McLeach! * Percival C. McLeach: Aye, lads, the very same. Well, seeing as how me men plucked you out of the water like a drownin' bilge rat, you'll be joinin' our happy family as our new cabin boys. * Blanky: Uh, I'm Blanky from The Brave Little Toaster. * Percival C. McLeach: So ya are! Granted, I realize it's bad luck to be havin' yellow blanket aboard a fine vessel such as this. But, seeing as how it won't be long before we reach our destination, you'll be kept on board for now… Till we find our location. * Caillou: Thanks, but I already have a family. * Toaster: Besides, we were just on our way home, so… * Percival C. McLeach: Oh, I think you are home! Hee, hee, hee! * (it was Rosie was wearing normal) * Rosie: Uh, McLeach, touch one hair on those heads, and you will be answering to me! * Percival C. McLeach: Welcome aboard, matey! Ha ha! * (Rosie enter the Caillou's house.) * Percival C. McLeach: You wouldn't happen to be going after me location, would you, now? * Rosie: You ain't got any location worth goin' after! * Bianca, Bernard and Jake: No location? * Percival C. McLeach: He's lying! There's plenty of location for all of ya! Search them! The boy, too. * (the episode ends, there only look each other with Season 1 and Episode 34 from Caillou) * Toaster: Touch me and I will set your fire to your britches! Ha ha! * Jake: Well look at this, McLeach! A fine things he's carryin'! * Percival C. McLeach: Ah yes, this is like no one I've ever seen. Such craftsmanship. This be a fine to add to our little collection, perhaps even worth a fair price should we choose to sell it. * Blanky: You give that back! * Toaster: Just let it go, Blanky. Better than you with our lives. * Bernard: Why, looky here! Here he be McLeach! * Percival C. McLeach: What might this here be? * Nemo: What? What's wrong with her? * Gurgle: She wouldn't stop shaking the bag! * Caillou: Money, it's yours, keep it! * Jake: Money, he says! * Bernard: Keep it, he says! * (close up the dead fish photo) * Bubbles: Poor Chuckles. * Deb: (cries) He was her present last year! * Bloat: Hitched a ride on the porcelain express. * (toilet flushes followed Caillou and Rosie drops down, then Jake and Bernard laughing and hugging) * Percival C. McLeach: Hmm, Library card. * Cody (The Rescuers): Library card? * Percival C. McLeach: A cabin boy don't need no library card! Ha ha ha! * Cody (The Rescuers): Gotta go! * Toaster and Blanky: NO!! * Rosie: (gasps, runs to the edge) There goes my ticket out of here! * (Rosie aims to own her way to get off the Caillou's house, when suddenly she sees something from afar, followed Nemo gets frightened.) * Nemo: I can't go with that girl! I have to get back to my dad! * (then Nemo get in the filter and gets stuck, then calls out to Percival C. McLeach) * Nemo: Daddy, help me! * (from the start out with Caillou learns to swim) * Storyteller: Bathtime or storytime? You decide! * Children: Storytime! (2x) * Storyteller: Alright, storytime first...then bathtime! Now, let's see what was Caillou up you today? (she see the book with Caillou was yellow life jacket into the water) This story is called, "Caillou learns to swim"! (opens book to see Caillou was yellow life jacket, green swimsuit and barefoot) * (as the song plays Twinkle Twinkle Little Star with no voice) * (as the song ends, the adventure begins from Metal Gear Solid in Story Mode from PSone, and starts off the codec screen) * Solid Snake: This is Snake! Colonel, can you hear me? * Roy Campbell: Loud and clear... what's the situation, Snake? * Solid Snake: Looks like the elevator in the back is the only way up. * Roy Campbell: Just as I expected. You'll have to take the elevator to the surface. But make sure that nobody sees you. If you need to contact me by codec, the frequency is 140.85. When you want to use the codec push the Select button. When we need to contact you the codec will beep. When you hear that noise push the Select button The codec directly stimulates the small bones of your ear, no one but you will be able to hear it! * Solid Snake: Got it! OK! I'm ready to go!